


Crew bonding sessions... and how they ended

by Mantisreligiosa



Category: Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slimy class leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantisreligiosa/pseuds/Mantisreligiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again it was the inevitable time for crew bonding sessions. Their head purpose was to put down the crews stress levels, and lift up confidence towards the people who you are working with. So basically it meant  two whole days of embarrassing fooling around. Well, at least he could have some fun. Kirk thought sitting in his captains seat smiling devilishly. ”Spock!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crazy trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first longer fic as well as my first star trek fic so please review. Nice comments are more than welcome just as constructive criticism is!

 

Once again it was the inevitable time for crew bonding sessions. Their head purpose was to put down the crews stress levels and lift up confidence towards the people you are working with. Basically it meant two whole days of embarrassing fooling around. Well.., at least he could have some fun Kirk thought sitting in his captains seat smiling devilishly.  
”Spock!”  
The dark haired vulcan startled, Jim could see it from the way his shoulders tensed, but when he turned to face him, his expression was the mask of indifference.  
”You wished to see me?”  
”No, I didn`t.”  
Spock rose his other eyebrow disapprovingly.  
”I am quite sure you did.”  
”No, I wished to talk with you.”  
Spocks both eyebrows were now near his hairline like pointing out how childishly he was behaving.  
”From what may I ask captain?”  
Jim sighed as he heard Spock call him captain once again. He would never call him by his name, even though Jim already considered them good friends. Both would have died for the others safety without a second thought and they both were very much aware of the fact.

”You are never going to just call me Jim, are you?” Jim asked already knowing it to be in vain.”That would be most illogical while we are on duty captain” Jim searched his expressionless face for a moment before asking what he had intended at the beginning.

”Couldyoumeybebemypartneratthecrewbondingthingy?”  
The question was thrown at Spock with top speed, nevertheless being vulcan and good at puzzles surrounding his captain he translated Kirks words quickly.  
”That is illogical again captain,”  
Jim flashed his blue puppy eyes into Spocks direction whos expression faltered before closing again.  
”Because from what I have learned about the crew bonding, the captain and his first officer always make a pair in order to transact better together in future.”  
”So you accept.” Kirks voice was hopeful.   
”Yes, of course.”  
Jim could feel warmness from that little glint of something that flashed through Spocks eyes.  
”Good”  
He replied flashing a big smile to his first and deserving a long look in return.

 

* * *

 

The crew bonding was kept on the surface of the Earth, and as the crew(obviously not the whole crew!) was being loaded into an a poor excuse for a bus, Jim searched for his first officer, gaze sweeping over many others until finally landing on Spock, who seemed somewhat troubled. Jim shrugged his shoulders before pushing his way through the mass of people.  
”Hey, what's wrong?” Jim asked upon finally reaching his destination beside Spock.  
”Nothing is wrong.” was the quiet answer from his right.  
”Well, obviously something is. So don`t try to feed me that bullshit. I know you.”  
Anyone else might have been shocked from Jims straight words but not Spock, he had gotten used to the straight forwardness Jim was using when talking with people. They had grown closer after Khan, and nowadays Spock considered Jim as a good friend and he was not going to say it out loud, but he was happy to have Jim by his side after Uhura had broken up with him. She had accused him from being too emotionless towards her(He did not know what she was waiting for, afterall he was vulcan). It felt, even though he would never admit it, nice to have someone whom you could trust in everything.

... aand at the moment he knew Jim wouldnt cease asking until he spoke his mind, It made answering only logical.  
”I was just thinking of how I do not seem to really belong anywhere. Not on Vulcan nor here...”  
Some teen age girls had spotted Spock, and were now speaking loudly about something ”super logical and intelligent”just pausing momentarily to glance over at the vulcan.  
”Clearly.” Spock stated keeping his emotions covered the whole time he talked. He only showed disgust when one of the girls shouted with a terribly high pitched voice something ”Intelligent” that was in fact something really stupid. From Spocks words Kirk could draw a conclusion he was sad somewhere deep deep inside his human half. It was time for a little spirit lift up.  
”Don`t worry, I didn`t sell you to those.” Jim pointed at the girls, who were now taken as the two men had finally noticed them.  
One of them a peroxide blonde sent a kiss towards Jim. He could feel the waves of disapproval coming from Spock who was still standing next to him. Just like a cherry on top of the cake, the peroxide blonds friend sent a wink and some international hand symbols(of course they had to be rudely suggesting) Spocks way. After making their mommas proud by that, they started making their way towards them. Slowly because of the crowd, but surely.  
Spock glanced at the line leading into the bus which was moving horribly slow compared to the smirking girls, and grabbed his commanding officers wrist in a vise like grip.

Jim didn`t even have the time to yelp as he was pulled towards the front of the line by his first officer. There was an elderly woman checking the bus tickets at the front of the line and judging by her empty eyes Jim seriously doubted she saw anything.  
”I am the ships first officer, and here is the captain."  
Jim was ogling at Spock incredulously.  
"We think it is best if we get on the bus now, before the rest of the crew to...to arrange that there is still seats for everyone left.”  
The woman looked at Spock trying to read him, but gave up upon noticing he was vulcan.  
”Okay.” Jim was a bit surprised as she didnt even ask for their tickets, nyt decided he was not the one to look into the mouth of a gift horse, afterall they had just been given the neat, but the oh so welcomed answer from the woman.

The elderly lady watched Jim a bit oddly as he squealed.  
She didnt have the slightest idea of what was going on, maybe the girl who had just brushed the apparently captains shoulder with fake nails before that vulcan pulled him inside, was his sister.  
"I cant know everything" She mused.

Shaking her head she continued to fake actually seeing what was printed to the tickets. The bus company was so small and shitty, that they didnt have the money to pay to efficient workers, which was her and the drivers luck, she thought before a devilish smile claimed her face making Scotty who was the next in line uncomfortable.  
Spock pulled Jim all the way to the back of the bus not once fingers faltering from their hold. Jim took the window seat relieved by how Spock had just saved them from the nails of four creepy girls.  
”I would prefer never to get into same situation again.”  
Spock said sitting stiffly in his seat next to Jim.  
” My thoughts exactly.”  
Jim said patting Spocks hand at the same time getting his wrist free, and if the tips of Spocks ears got a little tinge of green in them Jim was like he didn`t notice.  
As the bus was leaving from the station Jim could see the girls still there. They were pointing at Jim and Spock like angry they had escaped. Jim couldn`t fight the temptation and sent his best grin on their way waving his hand mockingly at the same time. Spock watched Jim as he turned away from the window.  
”Are you sure that was wise?”  
Jim sighed theatrically making every soap opera star jealous.  
”Come on Spock, you cant say that wasn`t fun.”  
Spock just coughed like trying to hide his amusement, making James Tiberius Kirk smile maniacally for he had just made a vulcan(yes, yes half vulcan, but still) amused.

 

* * *

 

An hour later the crew arrived somewhere middle of no where. The entire crew was feeling ill after the trip. Jim was laughing hysterically making Spock lost of how he should react.

Through gritted teeth Jim could manage few words out.  
”Sorry Spock, but I`m in panic, and I cant stop laughing at how terrible that was.”

  
The driver apparently was an ex- rally driver who didnt seem to recognize bus from a rally car. The ticket lady wasnt of much help either, she was just laughing like in a roller coaster. Not even when the roads were very narrow mountain roads did the driver slower the speed. Most of the time they had gulley at the other side. Even Spock had to admit he was close to emotional response, and now he was in a serious need of peaceful meditation. He himself was so terrified he did not notice as the owner of the place, where they`d be staying for the next two days, tried to get his and the captains attention.

  
Jim laughed even more as he noticed the woman, and thought what she must see.

Two man, one of them vulcan and the other one human. The vulcan standing stiffly always so tidy hair now messy from the ride of terrors. Glassy expression on his face, and the human leaning against his side laughing like a maniac. At the back round few of the lieutenants vomiting to the near by bushes.

Wait as this woman would hear here were the enterprises two best officers and their fearless crew. Jim was already feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen that his endless laughing had caused. He had just time to yelp for help. It got Spock out of his slumber before Jim collapsed straight into his waiting arms.

This was the first time ever Spock missed Dr. McCoy. He would know how to calm Jim, if not by any other way then he`d always have a hypo with what to stab Jim. Thankfully the crew was getting the rest of the week free after the two days(It was Monday). Spock thought as he followed the mistress inside, carrying Jim in his arms bridal style. Some of the young ensigns giggled at the sight, before getting too busy stretching into the bushes again.

 

[childishly](http://www.sanakirja.org/search.php?id=1012618&l2=17)  
---  
[childishly](http://www.sanakirja.org/search.php?id=1012618&l2=17)  
---  
[childishly](http://www.sanakirja.org/search.php?id=1012618&l2=17)  
---  
[childishly](http://www.sanakirja.org/search.php?id=1012618&l2=17)  
---  
[childishly](http://www.sanakirja.org/search.php?id=1012618&l2=17)  
---  
[childishly](http://www.sanakirja.org/search.php?id=1012618&l2=17)  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos or review, It`d make me sooo happy!


	2. First day in... somewhere underground, well you know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after a "good" start. Happenings of the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here`s the promised next chapter. Enjoy!

Upon waking up Jim registered a massive headache, and a shadow hovering over him. He blinked to get everything back into focus, groaning as the headache just seemed to get worse.  
”How are you feeling captain?” Spock asked concerned. Nostalgia filled his chest with a gut wrenching feeling. He remembered when Jim had opened his eyes for the first time after dying, and how joy had swelled in his chest at the sight of those light blue eyes. Jim was the first human he had ever seen with such quality. Jim blinked again deciding the shadow must have been Spock. As everything settled into place he watched the room he was in. It had a double bed on which he was lying, the cover felt soft beneath his fingertips. It wasn`t a big room. Actually it was the smallest bed room Jim had ever seen. He couldn`t help but feel bad for the claustrofobics in his crew.(there were some although it wasn`t recommended quality to have in a crew member, but how could have he declined while puppy eyes were directed his way while hiring them) At the corner of the room there was a little bath room and beside the bed there was two suitcases. The other was black and the other was dark blue. Seeing them, he took a double-take thinking "Wait a second". The black one was his, so the blue must be Spocks. Questions whirred in his head but only one tumbled past his lips.  


  ”Are we sharing a room Spock?” Wow, so subtle Kirk. He thought to himself after the question had burst from his mouth. It looked like Spock didn`t want to answer to him, already knowing the blond mans reaction.  
”Yes I believe we are.”  
”What!” Jim looked shocked, and it made something icy settle in the pit of Spocks stomach. Did Jim really suddenly hate him that much. ” It is okay we`re friends and they didn`t have enough rooms.” This time Jim just nodded like understanding he had just hurt the vulcan. Spock really was more expressive than he knew.  
”Thanks for... you know taking care of me while I was out. Nice to share the room with you.” Jim said trying to repair the damage earning "the raised eyebrow" from his efforts.  


  These would be long two days and three nights if he had to try and not to jump the vulcan. It was already hard enough, and now he shared a room with the man. Like c`mon what were the odds for this to happen? The fates must be really pissed at me Jim thought, even if he didn`t believe in fate. Jim sighed deeply when he was certain Spock couldn`t hear him. The vulcan was meditating next to him, and that meant he could study every feature on the man freely. Jim loved how handsome Spock was even if he didnt know it. (someway it made him even more handsome). By vulcan and human standards he was gorgeous, but the inside was even better than the outside. Jim could see gentleness, softness, humbleness, and wisdom in him. Even if he, was a total mystery to some people. Jim had learned to read his eyes which were surprisingly expressive. From that thought anyhow he would most likely get a scolding look(though the vulcan would more likely eat his socks than to admit it) and a lecture, how his eyes could not be expressive for he was a vulcan.  


  Jim didnt know how long he had been looking at his first officer, but startled and almost fell off the bed as the man before him opened his eyes sharply.  
”We should head downstairs. The exercises start after exactly five minutes” Spock announced punctual as ever. Jim just nodded breathless from embarrassment, before quickly making his way towards the bathroom. The room he was now in, was so tiny that he managed to hit his arms to the sink, and his legs to the toilet seat many times. You had to stand under the shower so you could wash your hands. After the fifth impact with the sink, he heard Spock calling him from behind the door.  
”Jim, are you okay? ” The blond opened the door, and stepped right out of the bathroom without looking ahead of him. He had underestimated the rooms smallness which caused Spock to have an armful of him, as he had walked right into him.  


  There was awkward bustling as they both tried to get past the other to the front door. From somewhere at the mess of limbs high giggle escaped from Jim gaining Spocks full attention. Turning his eyes to meet Spocks Jim had to turn his head so that their noses were almost touching. Spock studied Jims eyes carefully. They could feel the others breath upon their mouth. Jim was more tempted to kiss the vulcan than ever before. They stood there enjoying the feeling of warmness that ran through both of their bodies. It was whole new sensation to the both of them. Most odd was to be so close to someone and still be incredibly comfortable. If you didnt count the now not so welcomed sign of affection starting to make itself known in Jims lower body. Jim was grateful Spock was not able to feel it. Spock tilted his head, and Jims eyes were trained on his lips. Just as the point of no return was starting to form itself there was a strong knock on the room door like rehearsed to interrupt them. The moment broke to Jims relief as well as disappointment.  
”Everyone to the practice!” The camp counselor yelled with bored sounding voice knocking on every door on her way. Blushing Jim turned his gaze towards the floor examining the old wooden flooring. He clapped Spocks shoulder in order to get him back to his senses, before pushing his way out of the room standing by the door keeping it open for his first officer who was starstruck, and had not still moved an inch.  


  ”Spock we got to go.” Jim said with his commanding tone which he knew would wake his first officer. It never failed to get his attention. And as expected Spocks head snapped up almost immediately.  
”Indeed, Jim” Came the curt reply as he walked downstairs after his captain who he would follow into anything. Jim couldn`t help a grin taking its place on his face at the mention of his name. Spock had actually used his name, not rank like usually.  
" Oh, now we`re on a first name basis." He muttered to himself. Making the sensitive eared vulcan behind him a bit uncomfortable. The stairway they passed was creaky and narrow making everyone look like giants in a doll house. Spock even succeeded to hit his head to the roof. And at the moment only thought which rounded the vulcans always so collected head over and over was ”Vulcans do not swear, vulcans do not swear.”  


  The gathering room was already full of people as they arrived. Stepping inside the room which was full of cheap office seats(they guaranteed you back pain if you sat in them for too long) and at the side wall chalkboard. The lights of the room were switched off so the only light of the room came from the powepoint slide show which was reflected to the surface of the white back wall. Jim was the first one of them to step into the room so he was the first one the young officious director attacked. Spock found him irritating(He did have feelings, he was just a vulcan and decided not to show them) as he ushered them to the front seats of the room facing the presentation.  


  Clapping his hands together theatrically the director offered them smirk which obviously was supposed to be seductive. Spock had risen one of his eyebrows up as Jim turned his eyes to look at him. The black haired man sensed Jims gaze on him and turned to return it. Jim couldnt help a big toothy grin that broke its way to his face. Amusement could be seen in Spocks eyes at the moment if you looked hard enough. Throat was cleared ahead of them as the director demanded every ones attention.  
”Today at this class we are going to lift up every ones self-esteem. There is a paper and pen under every chair.” There was slight shuffle of clothes.  
”Now everyone found them...good. In the paper there are names of everyone of you...” He let his gaze travel to everyone, one by one. Jim could see him winking to some of the women of the crew, giggles were audible. As his gaze reached Jims it turned cold. it did nothing to the Captain of U.S.S. Enterprise who returned it just as icily.  
”Soon I start reading names one by one from the list you have ahead of you. When I call your name you stand up, and everyone writes two good things about the person standing. One outer thing, and one inner thing. It doesn`t matter if you dont know the guy or lovely lady in question. You just write something, anything, okay? Everyone at the map?” The man wheezed with nasal voice. Everyone nodded from all around the room, however from his right hand side Jim could hear Spock muttering something about illogical human phrases. Jim couldnt help the way the vulcan always seemed to make his lips turn upwards.  


  There were many names called, but the ones Jim really payed attention to was the ones he already knew.(he did really try to know everyone, but it was quite hard in a ship with eight hundred lifeforms) Chekov who sat next to Sulu was nervous like introducing himself to sharks. Jim almost felt sorry for him. Before he knew it, the director called his name ”James Kirk” Jim stood up feeling quite exposed as everyone around him were measuring him with their gaze, and taking notions. He succeeded to keep himself calm before everyone, and let a sigh escape as he was finally given the permission to sink back to his shitty chair. Jim had noted how quickly Spock had written two good things about him, and couldn`t deny being pleased.  


  Next to be called was ”Nyota Uhura” She was one of those who gained a sly wink from the director. Uhura ignored him coolly grabbing Scotts hand who sat beside her. Scotty was her pair for these two days, as well as her nowadays boyfriend. She had a one damn good poker face Jim thought. He was proud of her, for she seemed relaxed even under so many intruding gazes. He himself could have not done better. Uhura nodded once to acknowledge everyone. Jim glanced at his paper and saw Scott was the next to be called. 

  While introducing himself Scott was one of the nervous ones just like over half of the crew as he stood up. Spock was called after him. He stood just as straight, and expressionless as always, eyes trained ahead. For Jim it was easy to compliment Spock because he was everything he wanted. As outer compliment he wrote Spocks strong jaw. It might sound odd Jim thought, but it was true. It would also be worth it, if he saw the vulcan furrowing his brow at the comment. Surely they would see what was written from them, anonymously of course. He glanced at the beautiful vulcan next to him catching Spock watching curiously down at him, obviously trying to get a glimpse of what he was writing. Jim secured the paper with his hand from his first officers prying eyes.  
”Not fair!” Jim whispered so quietly that Spock was the only one to hear him. Spock just stood straighter (If possible), amused glint in his almost black eyes, and acted like nothing had happened. As Spock seated Jim watched him intently like checking he wasn`t trying to steal a glance at his paper, and quickly scribbled one inner thing he liked in his friend: sweetness.  


  Somewhere at the back seats next to the door Scotty smiled fondly as Uhura next to him whispered something about Spock, and their captain into his ear. She was right, they were totally in love. They were happy for them, how could they not be? It was time their captain to find someone he truly cared about. How hadn`t they seen it earlier? It was almost obvious from the way Spock was over protective over Jim and Jim from Spock. Two big grins had lit up from the backseats.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. lunch and strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should probably tell you something about this chapter... naah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three everyone! Enjoy!

 

                

                  After the class ended and the lunch brake begun they were given copys of all that was written from them. There was over fifty compliments, and somewhere deep down(or not so deep down if you observed some of the ensigns clinging to the papers with their dear life cheeks blushing from delight. Even Chekov was one of them) everyone were excited to read what they said. At the moment however Jim just hoped among many the day to already end, but no. It felt like someone from above had decided to torture them slowly. The clock was just three which meant 40 minute lunch break, and after that few more hours of oh so slow torture.

                  The diner was big like an old ball hall transformed.(though Jim had never visited one) It was stuffed full of wooden chairs that screeched when you sat in them. Tables weren`t much better, the wood used making them was so uneven, that it took skill to get your glass to keep up.

                  If you now entered the room you could hear the captain of U.S.S. Enterprise trying to get his first officer to take a bite of some bread which he liked. The scene was actually quite comical, and few people were following it with their eyes flying between their first officer and the captain.

                  ”Spooock... try it. It`s good.” His first officer looked at the piece of bread that Jim was holding for him. ”No thank you. I have bread.” Jim glanced the bread at Spocks tray quickly. ”Oh that” Jim made a face, and let Spock think he`d won for a good few seconds before continuing ”... doesn`t look as good as this.” Spock found his friends all the time chancing expression to be amusing, but kept his own face blank. ”No Jim, I wont taste it. That is my final answer.” Jim dropped the subject, but kept pouting for a while tasting his food at the same time. It wasnt anything special, and actually reminded Jim from his school days. Chased by that thought Jim had to ask Spock.

                  ” What kind of food did you have in your school diners? I mean elementary school. On Vulcan.” Spocks gaze flew from Jims eyes to the wall behind him and back. ”That is an odd question. Why do you want to know?” Jim sighed loudly like to prove a point. ”Am I ever going to get a straight answer from you? I just want to know!” Spock opened his mouth to speak just like Jim had been waiting for, and the next thing the vulcan knew his captain had stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth. The act was followed by an undignified ”Umpf!”(Jim thought it was adorable) and a murderous glare from the vulcan as he chewed and swallowed. Getting his cool back Spock said ”You were right it was good. You planned all that to get me eat it didnt you?” Jim shrugged his shoulders. ”More or less. Now answer to the food question.” Eyebrow number two was up, and Jim felt like he had won something.  

  
                  ”We ate only vegetable food, of course. It was well made so as to keep us healthy. Vulcans are not used to fruits as the environment is... (Spock remembered the destruction of his home planet)was very dry and hot. It did not favor fruits.” Jims eyes were big as he asked. ”So you have never ate as an example apple?” ”No I have not” Was the simple answer. ”Well you shouldnt. I hate apples." Jim kinda liked the way the vulcans brows were under his command ", but strawberries and citrus fruits are nice.” Both were quiet for a while. ”Now I know! Would you like to spend the rest of the holiday week with me? I`d introduce you to all of the fruits you must taste even once in your life.” Spock considered this for a while. Two sides of him were fighting. Of course he wanted, but would it be wise knowing his feelings towards the captain. On the other hand he could spend the whole week near him and ensure that no bad came upon him. His mind was set. ”It would be nice Jim.” Smile lit up the captains face, and made Spock happy from his decision. ”Good, I have guest room at my apartment , and now a guest to use it.”

                  The next time they entered the group room all the chairs had been dragged away, and there was room plenty to spend. As a director for the class they had a tiny woman who surprisingly got every ones attention with just a flick of her hand. She motioned everyone to take place on the floor, and as it was done she told with strong confident voice.

                  ”My name is christine, and I am your class director for the next few hours. This class is intended to improve your trust towards all crew members.” Jim tilted his head a bit towards Spock nudging his arm.”Yeah, Spock you`re so unreliable.” He said with a joking tone feeling his first officers eyes skipping on his face, and lips. Little smile curved Jims lips further at the notion. Just as Spock was going to make his confusion known to the captain, they were called from the front of the class room.

                   ”I`d like the ships captain, and first officer to step up. So with their example we could help all to know what to do next.” Jim and Spock had picked their seats for themselves this time so they were closest to the room door, and behind everyone. There was bustling as they tried to get to the front of the room and not to step on anyone. Finally gotten across the squealing human mass (Jim wasn`t sure if he had stepped on Uhuras cellphone, or toes but he was certain something was stepped on, it was not hard to deduct from the swearing he got from her as he passed her after Spock, who stepped over people agile like some feline) The first to ask what they should do was Spock, and as Jim now thought about it they should have ran when they still had the change.

                  ”Okay, introduce yourselves.” She said with commanding tone which made something itch wrongly in Jim. Seemingly he wasn`t the only one effected as it earned a raised eyebrow from Spock which of course was quickly hid as Christine turned her gaze onto him. Jim cleared his throat before speaking and offering a hand to shake. ”I am James Kirk. The captain of U.S.S. Enterprise. You may call me Jim.” She shook his hand firmly waiting for Spock to introduce himself. ”I am called Spock, and I am the ships first officer.” She offered her hand for Spock to shake. ”I am vulcan. We do not shake hands.” If the woman was offended in the least she certainly didnt let it show.”My mistake.” ”Obviously.” Spock said logically as ever without much thought receiving an elbow to his stomach from Jim. Christine did not notice. She was too busy trying to explain what she wanted them to do. As Jim understood what she was making them do he couldnt help a blush slowly creeping up to his face.

                 ”So you want me to fall backwards towards Spock who will catch me before I fall, and after that we will trust each other more than before.” ”Yes, exactly.” The thought made him smile. She didnt know the two of them at all. ”If you insist.” Jim said before indicating Spock to take place behind him. The scene loosened a few giggles and "manly" laughs from the audition. As Jim fell towards Spock and he caught the golden haired captain, Spock would have wanted to hold him longer against his chest. Jim was always so sweet towards the vulcan paying regard that he too had emotions.(even if he always said otherwise) Jim felt it too, the urge to stay against Spock. Already he liked about the fact they would be doing these exercises for the rest of the class.

                  As they parted the reality came back to focus and they saw giggling, beaming ensigns among the crew, and last but not least, Christine. Stepping back to his first officers side Jim could see a tinge of mint green covering Spocks ears. It felt good not to be the only one embarrassed. Trying to keep what was left of their dignity Spock and Jim stayed there playing cool(poorly) waiting Christine to say something. And as was waited she turned towards the audience. ”Now everyone up, and doing the same in changing pairs!” To the two of them she just quipped. ”You can go and practice among them.” Jim nodded dragging Spock with him, away from the scary woman. It was obvious Enterprise had had too big budget this year if Starfleet had to use it into shit like this, and concluding from the expressions there could be seen around them Jim wasnt the only one thinking so.

                  After a while it had grown exhausting to catch Spock who didnt know how to be relaxed(They changed pairs a few times but always as the directors eyes were elsewhere they were together again, like two magnets) Touching Spock freely was the only thing keeping Jims motivation up. He could see the strain of the exercise in Spock too. He was getting tired despite his superior strength. The director Jim had first liked(and feared) just sat in a corner of the room doing something totally out of the subject. Not giving any notations to the murderous glances she got from all around the room. Jim could be included.

                  After another hour of bicep exercise the director finally got up and said ”Okay I think this is enough for today. The clock is five forty, and dinner starts at six o`clock. After that the next practice begins at nine and ends at ten o`clock. You can use this room freely and even go and explore the house if you want. That was all, you are free to go.” Okay, even he didn`t use shooing hand motions, cause` you know, they were just plain rude. Spock should really appreciate Jims captaincy more.

                  Jim and Spock agreed wanting to go outside and to look around. Turned out the owner had a big garden and she grew her vegetables herself. Jim practically dragged Spock into the garden for he didnt want to go. He wasnt sure if it was permitted. Jim wasnt either, but never the less. He still wanted to take a look around, and they were given the permission to look around the house. Didnt they?

                  As it became clear to Spock his captain would not change his mind he started to follow him drinking in all he saw. There were so many to him highly exotic flowers and as they had walked in silence for a while Jim almost got Spock jump from surprise as his voice rang from excitement ”Spock I would not believe it if I didnt see it with my own eyes. Look!” Jim said pointing at some red berries. ”Those Spock are strawberries.”

  
                 So those were the so known Earth berries. His mom had talked to him about those, and said he should taste them even once in his life. The memory was painful. It happened just before Spock signed to starfleet.

* * *

 

                  His mother sitting at the side of his bed while he sat at his desk, books open in front of him. She had tried to keep close to him every moment possible. Maybe trying to find human reactions from him. She had tried to find them from him since he was just a child, and broke down beating the one bullying him. While his mother talked he read to some test and tried hard to ignore her. Calmly as ever Spock had left his work and come to sit next to her. ”Mother I know something is bothering you, and I need to read to my exams. It however would be illogical from me not to ask what is bothering you so.” She had smiled a sad little tinge in her brown eyes. ”Spock you do know I love you just as you are?” He knew it was again something to do about his decision not to show feelings. Trying quickly to avoid further discussion about it he said ”Yes, mom. Was that all?”

                  It wasnt rare from her to show stubbornness.(something Spock had inherited from her) ”Spock it is about this feeling thing. You don`t need to choose what your father wants you to choose. You are child of two worlds you have a choice. You can choose to openly feel. No one will judge you from your choice, and besides, please smile sometimes. I love it when you do. Your father doesn`t have to know.” She started to rise from beside him ruffling his hair. ”Mom!” Spock squealed very unvulcan sound escaping him. ”That`s my boy!” She said laughing. Spock smiled for the first time in a long time.

                  ”Oh, and you told me you had sent an application to Earth Starfleet too. Am I right?” His mother was pointing at him questioning expression on her face. ”Yes mother.” ”Well If you go there, remember this. I demand you to taste strawberries and to remember me. ” She exited the room smile on her lips leaving emptiness the only companion Spock had.

* * *

  
                  Reality started to get hold of Spock, James Tiberius Kirk as its messenger. He felt slight tugging at his right hand sleeve. ”Spock!? Are you alright?” His captain asked with concerned voice. ”Yes, I believe I am Jim.” He said turning his head towards Jim. ”Thank you, for being here for me.” Personal space seemed unnecessary once again.”Well, you`re welcome, I guess. It`s my pleasure.” Jim replied not saying anything about the lone tear escaping the corner of the vulcans eye. Jim raised his hand and wiped it away with his thumb. Trying to lift the mood he said ”Let`s taste these. Don`t you agree?” ”I agree.” Spock said smiling slightly, all barriers forgotten. Jim was so surprised from the expression which didnt show the usual indifference, that he almost dropped the berry he had just picked.

  
                  Smiling brightly Jim handed the sweet berry to his First officer. Spock thanked and was just about to take a bite, but noticed Jim wasnt having one himself. ”Why are you not tasting the fruit may I ask. Is this Some kind of tri” Jim stopped him with a slight grin. ”Nothing like that Spock” Jim said shaking his head. ”I just want to see your reaction for you have never tasted a sweet fruit before.” ”Okay” Spock said still a bit suspicious. The flavor of the fruit was heavenly as his mother would have said. His eyebrows climbed higher up his forehead into surprised gesture. ”Now, Jim. I know the appeal of this berry.” ”Good.” Jim said laughing with good temper to Spocks expression. Jim picked one berry for himself too and put it into his mouth, smiling at the sweet taste. He had begun to notice sometimes when with his friend, he could not stop smiling like an idiot all of the time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can feel your fingers shaking as they are dragged towards the kudos button at the end of the page.  
> Really I`d appreciate it if you let me know what you think of this work.


	4. the first bed time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is your summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary,summary... I think I got a bit too exited with those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally supposed to be posted with the third chapter, but hey I decided not to give you goods too much at a time. I don`t want you to get sick after all.(or too greedy):)  
> Enjoy reading!

 

           It was perfectly quiet before high pitched yell from the high window of the house pierced its way through the air. The two officers flinched at the voice like they`d been kids caught in the middle of something forbidden.

”Food is ready! Everyone to the lunch hall!” Spock was the first one of them to collect himself as an result of many years of practicing. However not seemingly fast enough.

”You actually flinched!” Jim grinned laughing at Spock. The vulcan looked at him with mischief. It was definitely not the expression Jim had waited for, and if he had held something in his hands at the moment it would have probably dropped just like his jaw.

”Oh, but Jim, you have no proof.” ”Doesn`t matter.” Jim stated matter of factly, pointing at Spock accusingly for spoiling his fun.

For a moment he stayed in Spocks personal space almost as if trying to prove a point. The power play of two great minds however came to an end, as the vulcan raised his left eyebrow looking at Jim, who fought against a blush before giving in, and turning towards the house.

”C`mon lunch`s ready.” He said over his shoulder almost afraid to face the vulcan.

Why had these situations started to happen more often? Without knowing it, the same question rounded in both of their heads. In perfect sync both sighed as they reached the badly painted green front door, paint on it had cracked in various places slices of it dropping on the front door mat.

Jim was so wrapped into his own thoughts, he didnt even make notes inside his head about the world around him like he usually would have had. How could Spock ever think him as anything more than a friend? He needed a plan, but on a second thought in the case of James Tiberius Kirk, how many of his plans concerning his well being had actually worked. The negative side of his mind agreed and the positive part of his mind was easily prevailed. To his defence you had to admit he had survived with that attitude for a long time.

The rest of the day until the next class went uneventfully, and as the clock finally reached nine Jim was already dead on his feet.(even without red shirt (AUTHOR: Don`t hate me!)) And why shouldn`t he be? he had woke at six O`Clock that morning, cursing at the kink in his back as well as the lark in him.

The sun had already set almost an hour ago,(After long periods of time on the Enterprise the crew was used to the unchanging rhythm of night and day. So It might not come as a surprise how odd it felt to see sun set, when on the ship the lights would still create the illusion of day) and it was dark in the meeting room. It made all of them more drowsy, and you could hear yawns from all around the room circulating like a serious epidemic.

They had to wait for the director of the class to show up. He was late for ten minutes, naturally. In the room the keeper of the house had worked his magic, and made all the chairs disappear somewhere so they sat on the ground. Jim noticed Spock was much less tense now after the first day. The slight tense of his shoulders had vanished almost like it`d never been there. Everyone were so sleepy they didnt almost even notice as the creepy smirk, wink, wink man came from through the door behind them carrying a lantern. The lantern was dark red (It was obviously left from Christmas if the elf decorations drawn onto it were anything to go by)and it was the only source of light in the room. The light it provided made the man carrying it look even creepier. The red light reflected from the directors front teeth which were revealed between his lips as they curved into smirk the moment he spotted the first good looking woman. The way he was smiling made Jim think of sharks. He couldn`t help a chuckle at the mental image of the man as a big gray fish hitting on anything that moved. He earned a curious glance from Spock, and murderous glare from the director who by some miracle knew Jim was laughing at him.

”Okay, nice to see you again ladies...” He wiggled his eyebrows. Making Jim Kirk the captain of the Enterprise, to think how long would it take from him to punch the director. Deducing by the distance between them, far too long.” and gentleman.” The slimy one continued continued much more coolly like all the men in the crew would be his enemies. And by the glares he got from the men crew, they were. ”Before sending you all to bed I am going to read you a bedtime story. Today you are going to hear a story about a girl named Lisa. She fell down a rabbit hole and found the wonderland. I know most of you might have heard it, but who cares, it`s a nice story. This class lasts an hour, so I recommend you take comfortable positions. You can even lie down on the floor next to your friend if you want. Okay, I start reading after everyone`s ready.”

There was a silence filled pause before with the example of the few, everyone started to take comfortable positions using their fellows as pillows. Jim leaned against Spocks side before he could change his mind. Surprising the vulcan he whispered drowsily into his ear, lips almost touching the earlobe. Jim pretended not to notice.(he liked the way it made Spock uncomfortable)”If I fall asleep please wake me, and if you fall asleep too, we`re fucked.” The last words were said with a grin which Spock missed. He was too busy trying to cover a shudder which threatened to make its way through his body as his captain snuggled even closer to his side, hot breath ghosting over his cheek. Jim was so concentrated to the steady beating of Spocks heart, he just barely heard the story the nasal director was reading. "Well, I wont loose much" Jim thought. He had heard the story a thousand times anyway, and it didnt even matter if the directors voice started to sound like the chainsaw murderer after few pages because of the strain on his voice. But what he was now experiencing, glued to his first officers warm side, this chance might never be repeated... Unless he pretended injured and get Spock to help him standing. However he thinks Spock wouldn`t appreciate the gesture in the least as he`d find out Jim wasn`t injured after all, so as he said, unique change.

Many times Jims eyes slipped shut making him jump as he noticed himself drifting asleep. After the first chapter of the story however Jim couldnt anymore resist and fell asleep head safely tugged into the crook of Spocks neck.(The vulcan didnt dare to move his captain even if Jims skin touched his, transferring dreamless peace into him) Spock didnt wake him up as the class ended. After all he had not responded to the golden haired captain affirmatively. Instead he waited until the class room was clear of people and gathered Jim into his arms. He was getting addicted in carrying Jim around. It was his conclusion from the way he couldnt help swelling in his chest and a smile which threatened to climb upon his face. The blond haired man was just too sweet for words. Spock could feel his calm warm breaths upon his cheek as his head rested on his shoulder.

When Spock reached their room door he had to adjust Jim into better position in his arms, and by doing so Jims cheek fell on his. Momentarily Spock paused in his movements and turned his head a little to the left to check if Kirk had wakened, but he hadn`t. Luckily he was quite a deep sleeper. Jims lips were close to his and Spock could feel warmness radiating from them. At the moment he felt so much love for his captain that he felt guilty. As he got the door open, which hit the corner of their bed, he laid Jim gently to the other side of the bed. Jim sighed lightly before snuggling deeper into the mattress.

Spock decided to use the shower before getting to bed so at the morning there wouldnt be any discord between them about who got to use it first. Spock took a step towards the bathroom door, opened it and watched the terribly small space. With a sigh he started to fit his stuff into the small area. and after a moment of arranging his stuff the door finally fitted close.

* * *

  
               Jim blinked his eyes in confusion. He didnt remember getting into bed, nor taking off his shoes... Or jeans for that matter, he noticed eyes widening. At least he was still wearing his black T- shirt he comforted himself. Lifting up the upper half of his body Jim saw the vulcan at the other side of the bed. Blush deepened on his cheeks as he understood what Spock had done. "Stubborn vulcan" he muttered to himself almost like a perfect imitation of Bones "I hope no one saw him carrying me upstairs" He could already see  _the_  look on Uhuras face.(She had begun sending some odd looks with Scotty to his and Spocks direction whenever they were together, which was often) He rolled onto his stomach and pushed his face deep into the pillow. How pathetic from him to be excited about the fact he was sharing a bed with his loved one, who by the way, didn`t return his feelings. Surprise, surprise. Jim lifted his face up from the flat hotel pillow, and stared at the vulcan, who seemed to be deep in sleep.

This notion broke his bubble. What was the clock anyway? Jim furrowed his brow as he glanced at the clock hanging upon the door. Sighing happily he drooped back to the bed. It was just twelve. He had plenty of time to sleep. Before closing his eyes, Jim turned to face the vulcans side so he could watch Spock before getting hold of sleep again. It felt the same as it was when he was just a child, and it was Christmas night. He had taken his gift to the nightstand next to his bed and watched it before falling asleep, snuffing out like a candle. Spock was like a gift to him. The thought made his gut twist with something. If Spock just knew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see that little button below with that heart on it, yes that one. Well the heart is mine. I`d appreciate it if you gave it a little nudge and a poke. So you can get my heart back beating. I really want to present you yet with another chapter. Good luck in recreating me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl,.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but as promised I`m back....back in black! There`s been loads of school stuff to be done, and thats my honest excuse. Enjoy!

Their alarm clock was set to wake them at eight O`clock, so they wouldn`t be late from breakfast which started at nine, and ended at nine thirty. Classes started ten over ten. 

On the Enterprise they had to be wide awake at seven every morning, their internal clock seemingly had decided not to let them sleep any longer than normally. Jim, and Spock both blinked their eyes open almost at the same time. The blonds bright blue eyes taking hold of Spocks stare the instant he got his eyes to keep open. After a moment of silence he understood he had moved closer to Spock as he was asleep, like, way closer. Spock didnt seem to notice the closeness or chose not to care about it, either way Jim was grateful. 

It took time from him to register the drowsy looking vulcan opposite him had just asked something from him. Breaking the bubble Jim was in, he cleared his throat before speaking to Spock with a groggy voice ”Sorry, what did you say?” A rare smile lifted Spocks lips, before quickly hiding itself. ”Did you sleep well?” ”Yes, actually. Better than in a long time.” He wasnt ready to move just yet. ”and you?” ”Same.” Jim flashed a big grin towards his best friend.(Of course Bones was his best friend, but he didnt dare to call Spock as his crush. Not even inside his head.)   
”You look cute.” Jim said out loud before his brains could catch his mouth. Spock showed his surprise at the sudden outburst by lifting one delicate eyebrow up. ”Thank you... I guess it is custom to thank?” His voice was gruff from sleep like Jims. ”Yes it is, and you`re welcome.” Spocks always so tidy hair was now bewildered. The new hairstyle made him look even human if you could ignore those pointy ears and an apple green blush. However, back to the hair, by some miracle they still looked silky as ever, and Jim wanted to run his fingers through them to test if they were really like silk. Spocks expression was softer than usually, and a slight green blush covered his cheeks. At that moment Jim decided he could get used to mornings such as this.

The next hour passed languidly as the two of them talked about nothing special. The time was over way too quickly Jim thought jumping slightly as his phone started playing its boring tune, Spock seemed to have been waiting for it. It wouldn`t surprise him because as far as Jim knew, Spock was the best living clock in all of history. There was no time he didnt know what the clock was. Actually he would send Spock straight to sickbay if suddenly he wouldnt know what the clock was. Gladly that had not yet happened. 

Jim showered fast and just as he and Spock were ready to step off their quarters the expected knock sounded through their door before continuing to the next door. Spock reached for the door handle and startled the woman who had knocked upon their door. She blinked few times before continuing her route. 

The breakfast was eaten in companionable silence. Half through their breakfast Sulu and Chekov seated themselves in their table. Chairs creaked against the floor as they were pulled backwards. ”Mornin, Ceptin.” Chekov said with his accent clearly visible. It might have had something to do with his moping kinda stance, or just with the fact he had just woken up. Sulu just nodded taking his seat beside the navigator. Spock acknowledged them with a mute nod just like Sulu had and Jim made a mock salute. It was silent again for a while, however now there was tension on the air which wasnt there before. Sulu swayed on his chair looking at his plate like in trans, and lifted his gaze up for a moment as someone passed his back.

”So... anyone else thinks the leader is a bit slippery?” Jim couldnt help a chuckle, so this is what the tension was about. He should have known. Spock just rose one of his eye brows like a good vulcan at least and stabbed some unfortunate lettuce on his plate, Chekov huffed out a breath irritably. ”He aktually tRied to flirt vith me.” The curly haired man said in a small voice like hoping no one had heard. Both Spocks and Jims gazes fell on Sulu who looked ready to strangle the leader. ”I think everyone thinks he`s slippery case Sulu.” Jim said with apologetic little smile. Sulu glanced quickly at Chekov who was looking down on his plate where there was some odd looking soup. 

Just as Jim was opening his mouth to say something(hopefully) mood lifting(to Chekov, and damn if that kid didnt seem to need it at the time) and soothing(to Sulu whos self control Jim was worried about for the moment). The slippery leader(And yes that was the name Jim and probably everyone else called him) burst through the lunch room door dramatically shouting hands up in the air. "Good morning ladies `few winks were passed to various ladies`, and gentleman `a wink to Chekov` who turned bright red from embarrassment. Sulu beside him grit his teeth(surely making his dentist scream in horror). Now Jim thought it was the appropriate time to exit. He didnt even care about the curious looks he got from the other tables as he rose. Spock was like an obedient puppy at his side following him out of the room not questioning his motives in the slightest.   
Spock could feel the leaders eyes on Jims backside as they excused their way beside him. Jealousy gripped his stomach, and it was new feeling for him, but recognizable.

”Let`s go upstairs, we have another hour to pass before the sessions.” Spock nodded silently following Jim into their shared bedroom. As soon as Spock shut the door Jim sagged sitting on the bed. Once again the vulcan impersonated his actions. Well... If his always stick straight back could be compared to Jims momentarily sagged posture.   
”Hey Spock, you know you dont have to keep me company, if you dont want to.” ”Do you want me to excuse myself?” ”No, gosh. You`re the best company there is.” Spocks chest swelled with warmth. ”but I was thinking you might prefer to do something other than watch my illogical mood swings.” Jim smiled sadly waving his hands as if to explain with them. ”I too prefer you`re company over others Jim, so it would be illogical from me to leave you.” Jims smile grew so bright it could have lit a miniature sun. 

”Okay Spock, at that case I know what we could do.” Jim beamed at Spock for a moment, and the vulcan could instantly sense it was not going to be something pleasant. ”I want to read the compliments others gave us. I read yours, you read mine.” Spock did not see any potential harm from it, so he felt it illogical to refuse, however he had not read them even himself yet. What if something very unprofessional would be among the compliments. As he thought about it that would be most likely. On the other hand he was curious of what was written from him and especially Jim.   
”Okay” was the waited response, which sent Jim into digging through his duffel bag.   
Spock was surprised how so little thing could get such an response from his captain, but he too crouched next to his suitcase and started to search for the paper. As both of them were ready and holding the papers in their hands Jim told Spock the rules.

"Okay, I read you your compliment paper, and you read mine. Both of us says some compliment by turns. Got it?” Spock nodded thinking if this was such an good idea after all. ”I can start.” Jim announced enthusiastically sitting cross legged on the bed opposite Spock.

Jim blushed immediately as his eyes set to the first compliment pair, proving Spocks fears concerning the professionalism of these compliments true. ”Okay here it goes.” He said like trying to force the words out of his mouth, gaping at the page. ”You have a nice ass, and you`re sexily commanding. Well Spock, this must be someone from the science labs. Someone who have had much time to notice your looks.” Jim said with a tad bit too high voice for Spock to believe he was comfortable at the moment. Now Spock was affirmative this had been a bad idea. Jim laughed uncomfortable laugh for a moment avoiding the vulcans embarrassed gaze. Spock cleared his throat hoping not to blush green from what he had to read to his captain. ”Jim, you have nice legs, and you are thoughtful as an commanding officer.” Awwws... The voice that climbed its way out from Jims mouth made Spock rise an eyebrow. Jim ignored it choosing to give Spock one compliment. ”You act vulcan, and walk with a perfect posture.” Jim started laughing immediately after reading the sentence. ”Well Spock, I think captain obvious just decided to drop by.” Jims statement made the corners of Spocks lips curve into a slight smile.

More compliments some odder than others were exchanged making both of them highly amused. Jim of course in a different way than Spock, who just rose his brows like a good little vulcan at least. Some furrowed brows were seen too, and fuck if Jim had not expected those. There were things Spock wanted Jim to explain, but the latter just could not ruin the innocence left in the vulcan opposite him. Some statements even made Jim might so hard he fell out of the bed, making Spock concerned for his health(which made Jim laugh even more, if possible). 

This continued for a long time before Spock spotted his own handwriting from in the middle of everyone elses. Spock tried to prepare himself to say the compliment he had wanted to say to his captain for some time now. ”You have exceptionally light blue eyes which make me curious, and you are fun to keep company.” ”Can I look at the paper?” Jim asked glancing at Spock quickly and taking the paper from his hands. Jim recognized the vulcans even hand writing, and couldnt help the need to of saying ”Well thank you Mr. Spock that was real sweet from you.” The tips of Spocks ears turned green. ”You are welcome Jim.” He said nodding slightly. James was almost embarrassed from how much he wanted to claim the mans lips before him at the moment. 

Once again they continued passing compliments as well as the time. The time went by so nicely that even Spock didnt remember where they should have been at the time being. Their fun was interrupted by a knock on the door. Finally remembering the time Spock froze. ”Jim, I think we should have been downstairs fifteen minutes ago.” Jim stared at the clock on the night stand and froze too. ”You know my vulcan friend, I must agree with you.” The knock echoed through their room door once again. The both of them turn their faces to meet it reluctantly. Waving Spock to stand back from the door Jim hopped out of the bed adjusting his laugh tousled hair, and opened the door so only his head could be seen.

”As unfortunate as it is to interrupt you having fun with the half breed, you two have somewhere to be.” Kirks mouth snapped open from surprise for it was the slimy director. Jim had not expected such an foul mouth even from him. ”What did you just say?” He asked incredulously.”You heard me.”

James Tiberius Kirk could already see with his mind's eye, how nice a black eye would look on their dear director. Spock was however faster than him pulling Jim quickly back from his place at the door, promising they`d be downstairs shortly, and shutting the door from right in front of the directors face.(For Jim it was just a small consolation, but at least he had that surprised expression of the director which to hold dear) It had been like Spock could read his mind, for he instantly knew what would happen if he didnt interfere. Spock looked at Jim who still looked ready to punch someone and decided. ”Maybe we should wait for a moment until he is gone.” They didnt have to wait for long before strutting footsteps could be heard moving away from behind their door. The vulcan sighed relieved(which he propably wouldnt ever confess) looking up into Jims eyes again. ”You cant go beating people up even if they say something stupid Jim."("hypocrite" Jim thought as loudly as he could, but didnt talk out loud not wanting to remind Spock of his provocation)   
"Move above it... even if I couldnt”(It seemed Spock remembered the bridge incident after all, well...duh) Spock stood up straightening his shirt like the first time they met at the academy. ”However we can talk about that later, for now we should really go down stairs.” Jim puffed out a breath, feeling a bit like a petulant child. Spock was right Jim knew, but he didnt have to say it out loud.

As they appeared to the session many questioning glances were sent their way making at least Jim uncomfortable. He could be glad Bones wasnt there. He would have probably said something beginning with ”Damn it man!” and at the moment Jim wasnt really up for it. 

The rest of the class went by slllllloooowwllllyyyy........ as someones granny talked about how important was to treat others around you well. Some other day Jim could have even found it interesting... on some level, but this was not the day. The granny seemed able to bore even Spock who looked like ready to fall into meditative trans, the thought alone made Jim smile. 

She was the perfect stereotype of a granny. She wore a long pale blue dress and a self knitted sleeveless jacket, the best part was that her gray hair was actually made as a bundle above her head. The slimy director sat in a chair beside her, and every time she turned her head in another direction he rolled his eyes to someone who he watched good to flirt with. Jim agreed that the old lady was boring, but no one deserved that kind of behavior to fall upon them.

As the class ended Jim let loose a massive sigh of liberation. ”Whats the time, my loyal first officer?” Spock rose one eyebrow up earning a teasing grin from Jim. ”Well?” Spock fought against the urge to shake his head. ”The clock is half past eleven. We have free time until one O`clock.” Feeling of disgust towards the next upcoming class flitted through Jims mind and made him grimace. ”What`cha you say, want to play chess?” Jim asked nodding his head slightly to the door. ”That would be most acceptable.” Was the thoughtfully given answer. The way to their room was quick just as taking out the chess board. 

The battle on the board was ruthless and at the end of their third game Jim sighed frustrated. ”I will have my revenge on chess Spock. You just wait.” His first officer had won all three games and was highly amused from Jims threat. Jim seemed to read him like an open book. ”You smug vulcan! You`re actually laughing at me!” Jim almost yelled laughing, at the same time taking a pillow with what to throw at Spock who easily dodged it. ”That is just illogical Jim. Vulcans do not laugh.” Jim threw a bored look over to Spock. ”Yeah wha` ever Spock, we both know the dirty little truth.” Spock covered his emotions better, and decided Jim would be the end of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`ve made a fanmix for this fic too, so check it out from the following link: https://8tracks.com/shercode/counting-stars-as-they-pass#smart_id=dj:7897384


	6. the last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here goes the last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I didnt inform you last time that this is the last chapter, but as it happens these two just decided to do as they please so... I guess that`s the explanation. (they couldnt handle all of the sexual tension)  
> I feel sad cause I have to say goodbye to this story, but maybe I`ll write a sequel. Who knows?  
> Thanks to all those who have liked this story so far, I hope you like the ending!  
> Please give me feedback, I am eager to know what you thought about this story!

Jim and his first officer were among the first ones to appear to the gathering room. The room continued to fill slowly until it was one O`clock. Their slippery director however looked it best to come late AGAIN, and as Jim watched his wailing style of walking he understood the man was drunk like a duck. He huffed incredulously. Really, Starfleet, really. This had probably been the cheapest of the all courses.

First the crazy buss driver, not enough rooms(Not that Jim was complaining about the outcome he thought glancing at Spocks backside "very" discreetly), nor space to live in them without bumping your head to the roof, and now drunken teachers. Great!

It seemed like the knowledge of the class leaders intoxication had dawned upon some others too. At least if the battened mumbling was anything to go by. Soon it boomed through out the whole room with full force making Kirks head hurt. Trying to hide his headache from his easily concerned first officer, he lowered his hand from where it had rested on his temple pretending he`d just scratched his brow as soon as he felt Spock set his eyes on him.

It took time for the director to get everyone silent again. Ironically the first hour of the class was about how to get help to alcoholism and how it could effect to your relations to those around you.(the director himself seemed to do a great job with his relations without alcohol already) It wasnt very effective as the director hiccuped and slurred some of the words up. What a bright example Jim thought, glancing how Spock was reacting to the behavior of their current teacher.

It was actually quite amusing how confused the vulcan looked. Head slightly tilting to one side, eyes squinted just like the way when he examined something unknown under his microscope at the labs on the Enterprise, Jim had always found it endearing. (Meanwhile ahead of them the director was about to fall on his stomach, hiccup and giggle before returning to his position beside the demonstration board.)

”The man must have devoured large portions of alcohol.” Spock mused as he watched the man stumble once again on his own feet.His behavior would have been watched as very disgraceful to you whole family on vulcan.

Spock couldnt help the disgusted twitch of his lip as the man started to hiccup and giggle loudly gaining bored/irritated glares. Thank god, he could not get drunk. Expect from chocolate, but it was not like he would confess it to anyone willingly.

 

* * *

Flashback:

Spock had arrived to Earth just two weeks ago and was immediately accepted to on of Starfleet schools at San San Francisco. He had taken as his task to observe human behavior around him and had noticed many visited different kind of coffee shops. Maybe that was one of the reasons why there were so many coffee places scattered about the students suite building.

As many visited these coffeehouses, he concluded that logically the best place to start observing was a coffee shop just a kilometer from his dorm room.

He had sat at the shop for ten minutes as it became bothering how many stared at him like some kind of a freak. Some furiously blushing waitress came by him to ask if he wanted to order something, accidentally dropping the menu to the floor. The idea of ordering hadn`t even crossed his mind as he observed so many quite interesting things those were happening around him. Already he could tell this particular race was everything but logical. However Embarrassed by the attention many were giving him, Spock ordered the first thing that came to his mind. Hot chocolate, his mothers favorite.

Waiting his order to be ready he watched two girls at his left and at the other end of the shop. With his superior hearing he could hear one of them was talking about her boyfriend endlessly as the other one smiled like to some secret joke.

After few minutes the one with the boyfriend left after hugging her friend tightly. Spock had just registered the fact that a physical contact at public here was just as normal thing, as the lack of it was on vulcan, as the waitress came back with his hot chocolate blocking the view to the other table. After he had paid, been forced to take her number and leave tip, she left and Spock saw what was currently happening at the other table.

The other girl had male company and they were kissing.

"It seems at this planet there is no public boundaries of any kind" Spock thought after his first sip. He was just going to open his padd and do some paperwork as he picked up the conversation now going on at the other table.

With great shock he realized that the girl was currently with her friends boyfriend and they were cheating her friend. They even dared to go as far as to laugh at how clever they were. Spock felt sick, and as he had already finished his mug of coco he decided to leave. For today he had got enough of observing these mean creatures.

Getting up he quickly he felt a bit unsteady on his feet. "Odd" thought the vulcan, this had never happened to him before.

As a test he took few unsteady steps forward smiling stupidly about how the world around him seemed to spin slowly.

If the circumstances would have had been normal he`d never have smiled, of course.

The way back to his quarters was the most embarrassing thing he had ever done before. He could feel the embarrassment even though he was in so deep he barely kept on his feet. It was a miracle no one decided to clean his pockets as he was clearly defenseless for the moment.

Thankfully he didnt have a room mate witnessing how he drunkenly fell on his bed still in full clothing already full asleep. He even had to cancel his classes for the next day, he was too much of a hung over to be no where near a class. This was the only day he had ever skipped classes.

 

* * *

 

 

The next hour of the class wasnt any better. First the director had told them to wander around the room shaking hands with everyone(Spock was ready to withdraw himself from the task), then sunk sitting in the corner of the room and fell asleep.

His loud snores alerted everyone to the fact they were free to go and start their lunch break as early as half past two. Jim bolted out of the room illogically happy from his extra freedom.

 At their next class after the lunch break they had dance as an exercise, and not any kind of disco dance(from which Jim was happy, he sucked at every kind of dancing), but slow dance.

Yet again they had changing pairs, but like all of the former directors this too watched between her fingers as the pairs kept the same through out the class.

Jim danced with Spock the whole time. It meant loads of blushing from Jims side, and fumbling from Spock as he was a bit awkward about touching Jims hands. He was wearing gloves of course so as not to kiss Jim while dancing. Jim from his side would not have minded in the least. He had even "accidentally" touched Spocks hand so that he had given kiss to the vulcan who blushed green and froze. Then quickly continued like nothing had happened, slipping soft brown leather gloves to his hands.

”Where did you pull those from?” Jim asked incredulously staring at the material now covering the vulcans hands.

”You could have used those at the other classes.” He continued.

”Yes I could have, but just now I have them with me.” Spock explained knowing Jim wouldnt take his explanation fully, but still hoping.

”Wokay, Spock. I could almost believe you wanted to dance with me.” Jim said winking his left eye to Spock who rose both of his eyebrows up. Kirk started to laugh at his expression nudging Spocks shoulder almost lovingly, before stepping in front of him and starting to teach him how to dance waltz.

 It didnt take much time from the vulcan to get the hang of it. He found dancing to be actually quite nice. Jim was a good dancer. While dancing(they had backround music, some terrible old songs)they could see Chekov, Sulu and Nyota with Scott dancing past them, it was no wonder for there was no room left to spare.

From the many laughing expressions around him Jim deduced this was the best class yet in everyones opinion. Well, Jim thought so too, nothing could be nicer than feel the radiating bone warming heat from Spock as he leaned close to him. If Spock should ask he`d just say he was getting tired at standing up. Leaning his head onto Spocks shoulder he could scent him, and in his opinion it was the best scent possible.

He hadnt known Spock used cologne. Surprised from his observation, Jim pulled back a little to see Spocks face as he said”I didnt know you use cologne, when did you even start?”

Jim did not understand the look on Spocks face as he told in monotone.

”I do not use cologne.”

Obviously Spock seemed to think him as a fool.

”Spock, no one could smell this good.” Kirk stated as a matter of fact.

”Jim, I do not use cologne. It would be illogical as it is not medieval times anymore.”

Remembering Spock could not lie Jims jaw dropped.

”Really, that`s all you?” Jim said incredulously eyes wide as he dipped his nose to the place under Spocks ear and sniffed again.

”You smell GOOD.”

Spocks eyes flew open at the action his captain had just done, and he pushed Jim gently but forcefully away from his neck, and back into normal dancing position.

Understanding he had made Spock uncomfortable Jim thought it best to apologise.

”Sorry, I made you uncomfortable.” Jim glanced Spocks eyes before dropping his gaze.

”Though you do smell incredibly good.” Jim pointed out for the last time lifting his head up to stare straight at Spock. The vulcan even got so far as to sigh deeply as Jim laughed giddily proud at making Spock to sigh.

 

 

* * *

 

 The time until their bedtime story class went uneventfully. And at the last class the slimy teacher was grumpy from obvious lack of sleep, he was also hopelessly hung over, reading the story of snow white eyes skipping over sentences various times. Secretly Jim was pleased from the mans self made misfortune. It was the first time the he wasn`t flirting to everything with two legs.

The bedtime story class was the second funniest class thus far, for Jim knew tomorrow they would be free. Well... If they just survived the buss drive back to city. Jim grimaced as he thought the horrid ride to their current location.

Spock was beside him again like almost every day after the Khan accident, and if Kirk was honest he was quite keen on his company. He was not at all ready to depart from it, and thankfully he didnt have to.

 As the class ended the mood was languid, and Jim couldnt help sharing his internal happiness with his best friend. The lights were shut down from everywhere around them except from the stairs so as to guarantee their safety. Spock was quick to open the door to their room.

Jim didnt know if it was something special about the night, but he was tired dancing around his feelings for Spock. He wanted to make his feelings known now.

He directed a quick glance at Spock before averting his gaze. Sure he wanted to confess, but damn him and his coward genes chickening out on him.

”Jim?” Spock called brows furrowed. Jim had stayed standing at the doorway watching his own feet. Snapping his head up too quickly Jim marched into the room shutting the door behind him. Like on auto pilot he offered as an explanation ”I`m alright, just tired.”

”Okay.” Spock took his explanation smoothly, starting to chance clothes before going to bed.

For Jims surprise Spock wore normal blue flannel pants and black T-shirt. He was stunned that the always so ”professional Spock” wore something other than Starfleet night suit.(It didnt matter if there wasnt those) Spock noticed his incredulous stare.

”What?” He asked sounding almost irritated.

”I dont know... somehow I pictured you would sleep in some Starfleet sleeping suit or something.”

Jim tried to keep his blush inside smirking instead. He hoped the vulcan would not take his words literally.

”You`ve been picturing me sleep?” Of course the vulcan had to latch onto that.

”Figure of speech Spock.” Jim said blushing brightly.

”Oh.”

 

Jim slumped down on the bed immediately after Spock excused himself to the bath room. He listened how Spock washed his teeth, and the feeling of emptiness blossomed in his chest at the thought of living alone again.

It wasnt long after Spock entered the room again seeing Jim in his night clothes which consisted of boxer shorts and a T-shirt. Spock watched him while putting his things back in place. Jim felt the need to explain

”Well, I didnt know I`d be sharing with someone so I didnt really bring anything to sleep in.” What was wrong with him? Pink covered his cheeks with familiar warmth again, and made him speak quickly, at least not tripping on his words. Urge to roll his eyes took Spock over, but he subdued it in order to act like a proper vulcan.

It felt odd to climb into the same bed with Spock. Last night he hadnt been conscious while being maneuvered in bed. So this was not the same. After the lights had been shut off there was tension filled silence, just like waiting something to happen. And just like the tension had waited, something did happen, because out of the blue Jims brain decided to blurt out the one thing they had kept as a secret for so long time.

”I love you.”

The silence continued as deafening, and Jim could practically hear as the vulcan next to him turned his face in the darkness to his direction. Damn the vulcan night vision.

Like sensing his thoughts Spock reached to the night stand and clicked the lights on. Jim closed his eyes for a moment in fear of what Spock would do. What if his face would be filled with disgust and he`d ask for a transfer away from the Enterprise, and away from his side. Jim had to blink for a few times before his eyes adjusted to the light coming from behind Spock. First he could only see his figure.

Spock rose to fully sit up. ”What did you say?” He asked spearing a look in Jims way. Kirk knew Spock had heard him the first time, but decided he was fucked anyway. Clearing his throat which was suddenly dry he repeated. ” I-I think... well I dont think, I know, I am in love with you.” Jim used his as a matter of fact tone for it made him feel a bit stronger.

The silence continued and Jim noticed a droplet of water landing on his cheek. Embarrassed Jim quickly swept it away. He could already taste heart broke, and caught his now wobbling lower lip between his teeth. He closed his eyes again hoping to be anywhere else. Spock had frozen in place from his earlier words. However before Jim had the time to open his eyes again, even if to blink the now gathering tears away. He felt Spock reaching for him.

His eyes flew open as he felt soft lips land on the corner of his mouth.

”James please do not cry, I love you too.”Spock whispered to the kiss like tasting the words from the blonds skin.

Jim gasped from surprise as Spock nuzzled his neck before resting his jaw on his shoulder in a sleepy manner. Jim turned his head to face the brunette. Their noses bumped together. Jim watched intently into Spocks eyes the whole time he leaned in like asking for a permission. As he finally tasted the vulcans lips under his, he felt a bit light headed from excitement. Jim thought he could come drunk only from this. 

When Jim pulled quite reluctantly away from kissing Spock, the vulcan almost chased the kiss making Jim giggle in a `very manly way, thank you`.

"Spock, I need to know if you are serious. Do you really love me?" Jim asked scanning his eyes with care. Like affronted but understanding Spock too pulled a bit farther away so he could cast a serious look upon Jim.

"James Kirk, I have loved you for a long time, I do love you now, and I will love you in the future."

Spock reached his other hand to the back of Jims neck, dug his fingers into his hair, and pulled Jim into the most gentle kiss he had yet received.

Before Jims foggy brains could fully comprehend what was happening, he was pressed under the vulcan and enveloped by his body. Spock was deliciously warm radiating his warmth to every corner of him. Jim could not believe his luck as he tried to pull Spock closer than humanly possible. He had Spock, his loyal first officer all to himself. The vulcan was now his to annoy at all times, from that particular thought he received a small bite to his lip, which earned a gasp from Jim.

Their clothes were regarded in a record time making two piles of clothes decorate the small room floor. At Jims side there was a little pile and at Spocks side there was just a bit bigger pile, just as was logical. The night was spent at each others arms.

 

* * *

 

The next morning they woke up early, cuddling and chancing kisses.

”Well, Mr. Spock I would not have taken you from the cuddling type.”

”I would not have taken you from the romantic type.”

Making a face Jim said. ”Touche` Spock, touche`”

**Author's Note:**

> It`s sad to depart from this story, but everything must end sometime. I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think of this story! Oh, and merry Christmas by the way!


End file.
